


Image in the Alley

by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl



Series: Shit Happens [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Other, SFPAC, Sally regrets, Spirit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl/pseuds/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was gone. She knew it. They all did. So why was she still seeing him everywhere she looked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Image in the Alley

 

There is was again. Sally could have sworn there was something in the shadows there… watching her. It wasn’t the first time either. So far she’d counted six times over the last 6 weeks of the end of May and all of June. Looking around at the others distracted by the case, the sergeant wandered towards the alley.

As she stood fumbling in the dark for her flashlight, the image, spirits, whatever it was, flickered again. In a flash, she caught the striking details of it’s face. The Freak! But.. how?? He’d been dead for at least a year now. How was she seeing him here, now?

When Mrs. Hudson said at his funeral, “I hope the spirit of Sherlock Holmes haunts you one day,” she didn’t pay her any mind. Now there was no way Phillip, Lestrade, or anyone at the Yard would believe her either.

Sgt. Donovan slowly backed out of the alley and made her way back to the crime scene. She was so keeping her mouth shut.

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was to fill a SFPAC prompt on tumblr.


End file.
